So cute!
by CharmingMischief
Summary: After an Accident with Loki's potion, He's sent to Midgard in the care of Jane and Darcy, sort of.


**Re-posted cause I wanted to fix some stuff, enjoy!**

* * *

it was an exceptionally sunny beautiful day in Asgard. birds chirping, people buzzing about with their mindless chatter, accompanied with the sound of horses neighing. Loki was up in his chambers, reading up on a spell of people transformation, scolding himself on how he could have missed this himself could change shape but never really tried it on other people, surprisingly. After a few hours, finally, the potion is ready. Loki stirred the long wooden spoon in the red liquid filled cauldron, the smell hitting his nose of what seemed to be roses and an old sweaty man. He scrunched up his nose and keeps stirring the thick concoction. He leans over to look at the book, checking to see if he got everything right, his eyes skimming the page. Loki's lips slowly smiled and he went over to his cupboard opening it and getting out a glass cup for his new potion.

Once his timer dings, signaling that it was done, he stopped stirring and lifting the spoon up that held enough liquid to fill the cup and poured it in.

Loki went over and opened his window to let the scent out. Deciding to test this out on Thor, Loki opened his door striding out and down the hallway with his smile still on his face.

He found his brother in the battle arena alone, perfect. "Brother!" Loki called walking down the stairs towards Thor who was about to strike lightning upon the dummy but stopped at the sight of Loki and smiled. "Ah, Loki. Would you like to join me?"

Loki shook his head laughing softly, still holding the cup. "Oh no no, i rather see you practicing. You know, you've been out here for quite some time, would you like a refreshment?"

Thor raised his eyebrows looking down at the cup then at Loki, leaning in sniffing a bit. "Hm, what is it?"

"Just an energy drink."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows then chuckled, seeing through Loki's silvertounge. "I see what you're doing here brother, no thank you."

Loki frowned and turned on his heels to walk back inside, he looked inside the cup thinking:_ Why didn't he fall for it?_ He's starting to think he's losing his edge.

Just then he felt someone crash into him, the glass shattering all over Loki. He growled in annoyance wiping his face but, he noticed his hands felt _furry_.

Opening his eyes he looked around noticing everything seemed bigger. Uh Oh. Loki quickly trotted over (Noticing his feet here tiny paws) to something reflective and catches the sight of himself for the first time and his eyes widened. He was some kind of mammal. A dog, he thinks midgardians refered to them as. He still had his green eyes but his fur was a deep green, and short-haired and a chunky small body. He looked up at what crashed into him and saw it was only a teenaged girl who looked down at Loki with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh! a cute puppy!"

_puppy?_

"Aw come here little guy. You belong in midgard." The girl scolded in a young voice with a girlish giggle picking Loki up and was on her way to Heimdall's observatory. Loki growled and tried twisting out of her grip but it was too strong, even for her. There was no way he was going to Midgard.

* * *

Loki crashed down with a yell, or, bark and glanced around at his settings. The sky casted an orange and light blue hue, the sun was setting but he could still feel the heat on his fur. But with the time of the day it was, the temperature seemed to be dropping as night fall was approaching. New Mexico.

Of course Loki could turn back to a god if he wanted to, and he almost did but that teenaged giggly girl scooped him up before he could. And he couldn't change back here, this is was same place he sent his destroyer to, and it wasn't like he could call Heimdall to open the Bifrost, And people would surely recognize him. Loki grumbled and starting off towards Jane's lab, Thor's mortal woman that had turned his brother into a softy.

"Jane, look!" Darcy smiled, looking up setting down her pen and standing up pointing to Loki's puppy form walking towards them.

Jane had just finished pinning up another report and picture on the constellations and looked towards Darcy then followed her gaze to the small chunky puppy with stubby legs. It absolute melted her heart at how adorable it was!

"Aw, it's so cute and a chunk baby." Darcy cooed picking up the puppy and holding it to her chest, resting her cheek on its furry head.

Okay, maybe being a puppy wasn't _all _bad..Loki thought, wishing he could smirk.

"He's got green fur." Jane commented softly, her voice waving from concern to awe at him.

"What should we call him? I say we call him pickles." Darcy says in a baby voice smiling, rubbing Loki's furry ears.

Okay, scratch that, it was bad being a puppy.

"Pickles?" Jane says, trying not to laugh. "Why pickles?"

"Cause he looks like a pickle, duh."

He lets out a small bark in disapproval and both girls giggle softly. "I think he likes it." Jane laughs playing with Loki's small furry feet. _What? No! No i do not like it!_

Loki barks even more which only makes the girls smile wider in awe. "Pickles it is then." Darcy concludes with one nod and a smile gently bouncing Loki up and down like a baby. If only he could sigh.

"Ooh he's all dirty, lets give him a bath." Jane says noticing his dusty paws and sand on his fur, Darcy nods and they go over to the RV, making their way to the little cream-colored with floral wallpaper bathroom while Loki just watches and pouts.

Jane turns on the faucet to the bathtub and moves her hand under the water checking the temperature. Once its approved Darcy lowers Loki, well, pickles into the water.

"He has a cute wittle furry butt for a puppy." Darcy cooes smiling running water over Loki's fur, the cool water does feel nice, so does her compliment. _Hm, thank you Darcy_..

Jane nods in agreement and picks up Loki's two front paws making him stand on two legs so they can wash his belly. "His eyes are kinda creepy.." Jane says squinting at them, they remind her of that God that attacked New York.

"He's gonna get all the ladies with them, and look! he's happy to see you." Darcy laughs washing his wagging tail. Loki looks over behind at Darcy at her comment, and why is his tail wagging?

"All done! now let's get him dried up, some food, and baby him some more." Jane says smiling lifting Loki out of the tub as he rolls his eyes. Women.

* * *

The scientist and the intern dry Loki's fur and buy him a bag of what he saw, sweet treats. What they did next, Loki did his best not to bite them. They clipped some earrings on his floppy ears and dressed him in a little blue puppy-sized sweater. They put him in a number of outfits actually, Loki ripped up one of the outfits which only made these girls awe.

"Oh Darcy he looks so adorable in that." Jane gushed covering her mouth. Darcy smiled wide nodding picking Loki up and hugging him to her but Jane pouted. "I wanna hold him too." Darcy huffed playfully, wanting to hold him longer, but she knew how jane got over animals so she held Loki out for Jane to take.

Loki's surprised he managed to be quiet all this time, usually he would've changed back when they put that ghastly sweater on him, but he secretly did love kisses and cuddles.

Jane smiled holding him and kissed Loki's furry face all over and on his head. "What a handsome boy you are." Jane cooed causing Darcy to laugh at how enamored she was with the puppy. She couldn't blame her.

Before Loki could think about what he was doing he reached up and licked all over Jane's chin and cheeks and lips causing her to giggle. "Puppy kisses!" Darcy laughed rubbing Loki's head, making him relax into Jane's arms.

"Very happy puppy kisses!" Jane manages to get out while laughing and Darcy pouts taking him out of Jane's arms and Loki switches over to lick Darcy's face who giggles uncontrollably. _What in Odin's name am i doing._ He thinks and stops his licking. He's definitely got to switch back soon before his magic gets used to this form and more instincts start to take over.

"Well it's getting really late, and you have school while I have a meeting to attend to in the morning." Jane says in a sad tone while Darcy sighs, disappointed the puppy fun was over.

"Oh Alright, is it okay if i sleep here tonight though?" Darcy groans turning off the lamps and lightbulbs in the lab. Jane nods and the three of them head over into Jane's room which is surprisingly big, with a queen-sized bedroom.

"You're not gonna change?" Jane asks carrying Loki over to the bed setting him down where he moves under the covers, making he can change here while they're asleep..

"Nah, too lazy." Darcy waves a careless hand taking off her shoes and getting under the covers. "Goodnight pickles, we'll see you in the morning." Darcy says with a smile kissing his head and closing her eyes. _i bid you a farewell Miss Lewis._ Loki thinks to himself alittle sadly.

Jane takes off her plaid shirt showing her black tank-top and Loki's eyes widen a bit, then looking away, thanking god she didn't change completely in front of him.

"Night pickles." Jane sighs out with a smile climbing in and cutting off her bedside lamp closing her eyes getting comfy. Loki waits about an hour, then gathering up his magic he shifts back into his god-self. And _damn_ does it feel good.

Only, he's completely naked. And two attractive-women, are sandwiching him. Biting his lip he carefully tries shifting to he can get up on his knees but Darcy sleepily slings her arm around his waist and rubs dangerously close to his no touch zone area, thinking he's still the little fur ball. _Fuck.._

Loki lightly picks up her arm and drops it back to rest on her hip. He moves the covers letting the cool air rush over him, he looks over at Jane and shakes his head shifting around making her damned bed squeak. "Jane, quit mov-OH MY GOD!"

Darcy screamed falling off the bed, her eyes wide and scrambled to turn on the lamp illuminating the room, and apparently Loki.

Jane opened her eyes quickly at Darcy's scream and squealed almost falling off the bed herself, but her eyes were glued to Loki's lean but toned frame and tried her hardest not to look down. "What the fuck, Loki!?" Darcy yelled and Loki causally looked between both women boredly and shrugged. "What?"

"Uh, you're naked! that's what! nice body by the way." Darcy said waving her hands in shock glancing down then back at his face and Jane rolls her eyes. "Two compliments in one day, thank you Darcy." Loki says with an easy smile glancing at the intern. Both girls freeze.

"That was you!?" Jane yells, her eyes wide, how could she _not _notice..the dog was green for god's sake!

Loki chuckles darkly getting out of the bed and walking to the exit of the room, Darcy looking at his ass the entire time. "No need to be so embarrassed, I quite enjoyed the kisses and cuddles I admit."

If they're faces could catch fire, they would've by now.

"But, I'm afraid out fun is over and i must return home now." Loki says, with his signature Mischief smug smirk going over and bowing respectfully to Jane and Darcy who try to look everywhere but at him, at least Jane does.

"Don't you wanna put clothes on or something?" Jane asks annoyed, but impressed catching a glimpse down of _him._

Loki laughs a care-free one and nods, his usual green and gold amour now on his body covering him, he steps closer to Jane, faces inches apart. "Better, Miss Foster?"

"Very."

Loki raises his eyebrows but his smirk widening looking over at Darcy nodding in her direction. "May we meet again on, clothed terms."

And with that Loki walks out of the RV, ducking down due to his height and out to the sand night air of New Mexico.

Once Loki reaches Asgard he nods seeing Heimdall who chuckles shaking his head, knowing full well what Loki did. Thor storms down the Bifrost spotting Loki, worry crossing his features. "Brother, where have you been?"

Loki smiles and shrugs. "I just had an adventure."


End file.
